ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hovering Hotpot
Camping for dagger trials, 99THF/49NIN. I identified the PH and continuously killed it last in the group of the 3 skeletons and wraith at the end of the hall @ J-8. NM did not pop back to back, but popped again within 20 minutes of last death, after killing PH once. This is a true lottery, while I had no issues with long waits, I can see it might possibly be a long wait. However, it absolutely can pop after just killing one PH, and the PH respawns roughly 13 minutes after the NM dies. 1/5/19 - x8jason8x There are Multiple pages regarding this NM (Hovering Hotpot, The Hovering Hotpot); I can already see this becoming problematic. I spent over 3hrs in the basement of Garlaige tonight trying to ascertain whether this is indeed a Timed Spawn or lottery... after 20 Magic Jug kills I'm still not sure. More info needed. 04:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *The pop after 1hr 1/2 half is all wrong. i poped it 5 mins after 1hr i waited for tod. The mob seems to be lottry swapn. Did spawn after killing a few rounds of skeletons, exactly at the time that the next skeleton would have popped. COR can solo this for their trial- just bring /dnc or at least /nin and preferably use eva build and ninja/dancer rolls, as it does hit you for 90-100 when it lands a hit. Missed me a lot as Cor80/Dnc40, tp moves did 250ish, but easy fight with all the misses. Magic Jugs, despite the inclination to believe so given that they are the same family, are NOT the placeholders- they were up each time this nm was killed, hadn't been touched. The skeleton, on the other hand, did not respawn when it should have, instead, Hotpot. Save yourself time. Kill skeletons, kill nm, wait 90 minutes, and start again. -sonbuhitsunei I spent around 5-6 hours down in Garlaige today and it never popped. An acquaintance was there 40 minutes prior... The NM spawned exactly 1 hour and 30 minutes after maintenance with no place holders ready to respawn for it, I'm assuming it's a timed spawn with a massive window. SkeithSukeisu 05:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Camped this last night, popped after 7 1/2 hours. After another 7 1/2 hours it had yet to pop again. 0/2 on dagger so farUser:Fusionx 1/11 with 3 of the kills as /thf. But the drop came when I was /whm. Solo'd on Smn as well as on Pld. Smn was faster killing the Place Holders. Stupid drop rate for a level 62 r/x dagger, especially when combined with a Lottery Spawn, that can last up to 8 hours. Absolutely no reason for SE to do that, but whatever... Enilanerda Camping this NM for Magian Trials, had two Japaneese players kill it within a reasonable time (2 kills between 3am and 6am), Wound up comming back when window opened, Hotpot didnt pop for 18 hours, So He can take quite some time to show.Yashii1214 07:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Found true pop conditions. Check out "New Location (5/9/11)" for the new spawn location and information for Hovering Hotpot. I found the actual method to popping the HH on a googled translation of the JPWiki, where a player noted that the skeletons were the PH for the Hotpot. Had a friend who could read Japanese go to the site and confirm. Did testing of actual respawn times with another Dancer on my server, and confirmed that it can repop in as little as 1.5 hours. Updated the Hovering Hotpot page with the new findings. -Amovorite I can confirm this, ive been camping it all day. I killed only the 3 skeletons, it popped after about 1.5 hours. The skeleton that was supposed to repop did NOT. I killed the skeletons for 3 hours after that, and it popped again, and again with the skeleton not repopping. 0/2 Edit: Camped for 3 days straight, it WAS popping instead of the skeleton that switches jobs. But i killed all 3 just in case. 1/12 no TH -Tidusblitz ** For info, memory ID's are F1 (Fallen Major) or F3 (Fallen Mage) for the one that can swap jobs (i.e PH). F2 (Fallen Major) and F4 (Fallen Mage) are the non-swapping mobs here. 2nd run at camping this guy, still no pop. Themutznutz 19:34, December 27, 2009 (UTC) *** 100% confirmed. I was only person in zone, killing nothing but the 3 skeletons, all 4 pots up in their respective places. Hovering Hotpot spawned in place of the job swapping Skeleton. Themutznutz 20:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) *I can offer some evidence for this viewpoint, because I found this NM up along with all 4 other Pots in the area. I wasn't camping it, just checking the spot between Frogamander spawns. Someone was killing the skeletons for a Coffer Key. 1/1 on a drop that's now a trophy in my Mog Locker. --Ctownwoody 18:51, November 28, 2009 (UTC) It popped today with my bst duo only killing pots and bombs. Nobody was killing the skeletons that people are saying are the placeholders. Easily killed by a 60 bst and a 56 bst. Very likely soloable by bst at around 56-57 (for even match beetle pets). Drjohn 00:38, November 30, 2009 (UTC) *Were all 3 skeletons up? if one person ran in and even zoned it so that it depopped, the NM can spawn. i spent days there and i can say definitively that it is not the pots and there are no bombs there. And when it popped the exact second the skele was supposed to (timed for 16 min normal dungeon pop), while the skele never popped. The NM is easier to kill than the skeletons for me as a 75 THF/NIN. *1/3 With TH4 all 3 kills. The last kill took 7 hours to pop. I assume it's a lottery NM off of the job changing skeleton (All three were being killed however). *Poped around 2 1/2 hours after last tod. Laughable solo as 75PLD/RDM. Didn't cast any spells. No drop ;_; Steffi chase 13:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Camped this for the trial quests yesterday, spawned within 2-3 hours 3 times, then took the whopping 10 hours the 4th time, matter of fact it still hasnt spawned, but its been over 9 hours. --Itzbutters 14:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) *Camped this last night for my dagger trial and it popped after 2 hours at 1:30 am. I continued to camp it to get the last kill for my trial and it has still not popped at 1:40 pm. That's more than 12 hours of straight camping with no pop. Has anyone else had this bad of an experience? *18 hours now, still no pop. *Popped after 22 hours, 4/4 on kartika trial. Been camping this for awhile, carefully watching for the one that switches and then timing that as the place holder. Well this morning, 10 minutes before the place holder is supposed to spawn Hovering Hotpot spawns. First time it's happened. I'm starting to think it's a lotto spawn between the 3 skeletons. --Cecellia 16:29, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Level verification *Just fought this as an 80 DRK, got 26 XP, which puts it at level 59. Will see what I get for the other three kills I need of it and adjust the level indicator with findings. --Liteholt 10:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) *Second kill, got 25 XP. Which puts it at 58. --Liteholt 11:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Moved From Main Page :* Easy solo for 75DNC/NIN :* Easy solo with a BST56/NIN28. Several pet swaps but still easy. New Location (5/9/11) As of the 5/9/11 update, Hovering Hotpot has been moved to (J-8) on Map 3 (Behind Banishing Gate #2) --Relit 05:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) It's confirmed. Same lottery condition (Skeleton that spawns either Fallen Mage or Major. NEW Mob ID is now: D0 for Fallen Major, and D2 for Fallen Mage. It is among the 3 skeletons and a Wraith there.Suirieko 10:47, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I can confirm that this is a lottery of the skeletons behind the gate, BUT the PH does not follow the same rules it used to. The placeholder that spawned Hotpot was NOT the first double, it was actually the second in the list. Just a heads up to those camping, it may not necessarily be the first one in the list. Just watch for the one that changes jobs and that's your PH. Eclipstic 23:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) As a rule of thumb though, as long as you kill the skeletons immediately outside of the strange apparatus room, you will eventually pop it. Suirieko 23:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) 2016 "Updated Info' From Inflicter on Asura; I'm Updating this due to all the talk on this page is somewhat scrambled to me but that's me anyhow I'm doing the "Trial 6" Moogle quest for my dagger.. SO much fun, Not! Anyhow I just kept killing the 3 skeletons and the wraith due to the fact I always got aggro-ed because I'm using my Thief LvL 84/42 Dnc as sub.. Now the talk about the Place Holder is True Just Scroll almost down to the bottom of wide scan, standing in the room where the 3 Skeletons are with the Wraith (J-8) and you'll see Wraith, 3 Skeletons, Wraith. Meaning--> "Wraith-Fallen Major-Fallen Major<--Or Fallen Mage-and Fallen Mage"The Place holder always turned out to be the 2nd skeleton!!! sometimes it spawns as Fallen Mage or Fallen Major, So if you want to go that route you can. it was easier for me to just kill all of them when they spawned for Exp and getting aggro-ed, Now the what I call "Cool Down Timer" IS 1-Hour AND 30-Mins I Set my Timer every time and just stayed there the whole time Killing all 3 and the Wraith. until I got My 4 Kills! and timed this. The Pot Did spawn every time after 1-Hour AND 30-Mins I Killed it... When I got bored or had to Piss I just went into the Strange Apparatus Entrance Only just don't rest to close to the wall the Skeletons Come pretty close to the entrance I got aggro-ed a couple of times back there.. So in theory Set your Life Downtime for this Quest for 4-in-a-Half Hours +... Good Luck Guys and Gals, I Hope I helped Some here..